1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous gel compositions which are especially suitable for the removal of greasy soil from surfaces and to a process for the easy removal of such soil. These gel compositions comprise a mixture of water, alkali metal hydroxide and a surfactant which may be either a polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene copolymer or an ethoxylated alcohol.
2. Prior Art
Various formulations are proposed in the prior art for use in removing greasy soil. Generally they incorporate the use of either an alkaline metal hydroxide or some oxidizing agent in the presence of a surfactant. It has invariably been found necessary in the prior art to incorporate a thickening agent for use with these cleaners. These cleaners have been applied as liquids, painted on as a paste or sprayed on as a foam. Each of these methods has its disadvantages. Liquids tend to run off vertical surfaces before the grease is thoroughly emulsified. The paste type cleaners are difficult to apply and to remove. The foam cleaners require specialized equipment for application.
Our present society of fast service food restaurants incorporates mobile chain frying belts and the like to expedite the preparation of the meals. It is often difficult to clean these surfaces which may be in a vertical position. For convenience, it would be extremely desirable to be able to apply a liquid to the various greasy surfaces and have that liquid form a gel and remain attached to that surface, while the active ingredients are working to emulsify the grease. These same advantages are useful for cleaning ovens and any other surfaces which are exposed to fats which subsequently become glazed due to the high temperatures employed.